Other Ways to Communicate
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: DJ Sona has trouble explaining to Jayce her feelings for him, but she lets her body do the talking for her. Anonymous commission.


The post-game tavern revelry had become almost customary for the fighters of the League, save for the smattering of extra-dimensional being who had no cultural concept of partying or inebriation. Even those who didn't drink could at least bask in the brief moment of celebrity and ease away the pressures of their future matches with a joyful atmosphere, notably free of most of the pettier international rivalries that permeated much of their lives.

But celebrating in the wake of victory was always a little harder for Sona. Such joy tend to be noisy and vocal, but the mute girl had to resort to other means of adding to the raucous din in the locker room. Usually it would involve playing something uplifting and celebratory on her etwahl, but she'd recently switched it, along with her flowing blue dress, for something a little more 'modern'. A floating turntable set gave her the ability to twist notes and songs in unique ways no instrument could ever allow, flashing lights emerging from it casting bright streaks that shone along her silver-and-black skintight bodysuit excitedly.

Her turntables produced something entirely different, twisting and manipulating her usual song into something different, but still eliciting the same reactions, the fundamentals of scale and key intact even when using technology for rapid-fire effects and on-the-fly manipulation. Unfortunately, her teammates seemed to shirk away from the sounds he could make, save for Jayce. Jayce was rather intrigued by how she used technology to make music, an appreciation of the unconventional sounds coloured through the natural interest in technology characteristic of Piltovans. Which was just fine for Sona, whose affections ran rather deep for Jayce.

"It's strange, but I like it," he remarked, sipping at his ale as he listened to the sounds Sona was making. Her volume turned down as the others shirked away from it, but continued playing for him. She hid the blushing beneath the full mask of her 'concussive' stance, magical variations on her costume and table allowing her different visual styles and the ability to work with different equipment. It may not have been the best to make that sort of music with, but it gave her a full mask, displaying across her face the song's waveform and keeping anyone from seeing her expression, that her face was just as red as her hair.

Another thing that came hard was making her feelings known. Music could convey absolute beauty, but it couldn't form words, it couldn't explain to Jayce the depth of her affections without him knowing that what she played came from the heart or that his smile had inspired a piece. She tried to position herself as close to him as possible, hoping that he could pick up on nonverbal cues, that her physical flirting could perhaps stir something or draw him to confess his own feelings for her. Something, anything, that could alleviate the overwhelming desire to get her feelings off her chest despite her disability.

Finishing her performance, she dismissed her turntable with a wave of her hand, storing it inside a spell for when she next needed it. It was a little too bulky to keep using in the crowded tavern, everyone moving about with drinks and risking bumping into it and spilling their booze all over her brand new equipment. Besides, dismissing it meant she could get closer to Jayce, sidling up beside him in her seat, her body warm and soft against his. Another spell returned her hair to blue, changing her mask to reveal her plump lips and to show a glimmering pink and purple night sky in its 'ethereal' form. It was the one she felt most comfortable in, without any magical changes to her hair; the most genuine skintight bodysuit she had, for as much as such an outfit wasn't entirely "her".

"You should consider coming to play in Piltover some time, they might receive it a little better." Oblivious to the warm, voluptuous body pressing against his, Jayce drank away at his ale, giving a small smile to the songstress that she returned in kind. He didn't realize what she was up, merely getting comfortable with his friendly teammate and enjoying the casual, pressure-free atmosphere of a happy tavern. No need to fret or worry about enemies or protecting anyone or anything. Just ale and companionship. "In fact, they'll love it."

While his compliments were appreciated, Sona didn't want the Piltovan to focus any longer on her music. Her arms shifted, moving down to her sides and forward, pressing against the sides of her very generous breasts and emphasizing her ample cleavage. She hoped to draw his eyes toward them, her focus too blatant to be considered an accident, and hopefully he would accept her gesture. Otherwise, she had no idea what she could possibly do to seduce him short of writing him a frantic note on a napkin and shoving it into his face. Such tactics were not going to win over any man, but she was growing desperate and absolutely clueless as to how to fix this.

But he was too much of a gentleman to peek down there, looking her in the eye and smiling, which urged her to lean forward and bite her lip, getting a little more seductive. Of course, that was the exact moment Graves, who had been nursing the fifth of six flagons he'd called for all at once drawled, "That was some nice shootin' back there." His feet were up on the table as he sat on the end opposite Jayce.

"Thank you, I did my best," he responded, nodding toward the grizzled old gunner and receiving a tip of his had for it. He missed Sona's gesture in its entirety, turning back toward the songstress to find her with her head buried in a hand. The universe was conspiring against her and she didn't have any options left. "Sona, are you okay?"

Jayce reached a hand forward, ad it was seized by Sona, her bodysuit covering her hands as well and leaving them in odd-feeling gloves that held tightly to his skin. Pulling herself up, Sona dragged Jayce up out of his seat, acting on pure impulse as she did something she never thought she'd have the courage to do, dragging him upstairs. Sona was not a girl who could hold her liquor, and so she kept a standing reservation with the tavern to get one of the second floor rooms on days where she was scheduled to fight. It was useful for shambling up to it and passing out somewhere close rather than risking a trip home where she was at risk of getting lost or encountering unsavory characters, but in that moment it was more useful for something else. For showing Jayce in ways she couldn't put to words how much she adored him.

Confused but curious, Jayce followed after Sona, not trying to wrench his wrist out of her grip as she led him upstairs. He knew she couldn't well ask him if he wanted to go somewhere, and wondered what she wanted to show him. Through the door to her room he went before she showed a surprising amount of strength in tossing him toward the bed. He landed on the edge, sitting on it as he began to understand what she could have wanted to show him, but before he could get words out the door was locked and she was climbing into his lap, a hand in his hair shoving his face down into her exposed cleavage.

There wasn't a lot he could do aside from the obvious, his chest tightening as he realized what Sona had meant by the closeness after all. He pressed his face into her breasts, finding them unbelievably soft and comfortable, while his hands found her hips, shapely and squirming a little into his grip as Sona got comfortable atop him, smiling wide. She gripped his hair a little tighter and pressed up into him more, leaning her head back and enjoying his warmth. Jayce was leaps and bound stronger than she was, and if he wanted her off of him it wouldn't take very much effort to even gently loose her from atop him. But he stayed, touched her, accepted her offer and took gladly of it, which meant on some level he wanted this too.

She just hoped it was with the same intentions she had.

After enjoying the loveliness of Sona's gorgeous breasts against his face, Jayce pulled up, looking Sona roughly where he thought her eyes would be through her mask. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

Emotions choked up the mute girl, who had so many ways to answer that. Florid descriptions on how much she had come to long for him after plenty of times fighting with or against him, how much she admired his strength and determination to usher in a brighter future. Or perhaps a sarcastic remark about how it shouldn't have taken shoving his face into her cleavage for him to get the point. Maybe even just a simple confession whose simplicity did little to undermine how genuine and passionate it came out. But she couldn't. All she could do was nod.

Jayce understood perfectly. "And you couldn't find a way to tell me so you decided to bring me up here and show me?" She replied with another nod as his hands gripped her hips a little firmer and slid up to her waist. "Well, did you know that I have feelings for you too?" She shook her head. "Well, I do. I didn't act on them because the time was never right, but I do."

Sona's heard pounded with excitement, head racing as he confessed his affections for her. She couldn't believe the good news, practically vibrating in his lap as her head swam and her blood pumped hard. If she could speak, she'd be making all manner of embarrassing noises as happiness swelled up inside of her. Her cheeks burned bright pink but she made no attempt to hide them as she looked at the man she adored, even if her mask kept him from seeing the joy in her eyes.

Further along his hands wet, feeling out the curve of her waist as they traveled up along her sides slowly. "And I guess now would be the time, if you want it to be." Another nod. "Good, then I guess there's just one question left; is this your only bodysuit?"

Sona's head leaned back a little in surprise. It was a bizarre question to ask amid all the confessions, but her head still buzzed with enough excitement that she answered, shaking her head, albeit a little slower to signal how odd a question she felt it was. What did that have to do with anything? It was a weird, almost mood-killing bump in the moment.

At least, until he pulled his line of questioning together quite perfectly, the hands snapping inward as they reached her shoulders and grabbing the middle of her bodysuit's top, backs of his fingers pressing into her breasts as he gripped it tightly. What he was about to do was not gentlemanly in the least, but in his defense he'd had a couple ales and her come-on had certainly been nothing ladylike in return. The surprise shook her as he tugged, the material noisily tearing right down the middle. It left a tear running down all the way to her navel, and opened up to reveal her ample breasts, which for all they had been hugged by the skintight material and looked incredible, were even better bared, as far as Jayce was concerned.

They were unbelievably perky and supple, every little motion making the quiver and bounce a little, so plump and fatty that anything would have drawn a vigorous reaction from them. Topping each one off was an inverted nipple slowly getting harder as arousal and realization set in for her. Her areolae were dark and large, perfectly normal for breasts of her size, and they served to draw attention to them even more. Somehow, her skintight outfit actually made them look a little smaller than they seemed bare, unfettered and still keeping a perfect shape. And they were perfect, as far as Jayce was concerned, leaning back and soaking in the beauty he had just uncovered.

His hands reached forward, Sona's head leaning back as she mimed out a little moan with her lips. His strong hands felt wonderful against her soft tits, going right to kneading and squeezing playfully at her skin. His touch was certainly that of someone with enough drinks to still have a good head about him, but whose appetites were a little more forceful a factor in his mind, who couldn't resist the swaying glory he'd exposed and simply had to touch her thoroughly. Not that Sona minded, having shoved his face into her cleavage with a very clear purpose: of all the things she adored about her voluptuous body, it wasn't her flared hips or her supple ass, but her breasts, that she adored most, and she knew that it was true for most anyone who lusted after her. It was, after all, what all of her more vulgar suitors seemed to mention with glee whenever around her. But now it was the man she adored appreciating them with his fingertips unable to keep from conveying their adoration, and she couldn't have been happier.

"They're incredible," he said lowly, leaning forward to plant kisses to the tops of them, trailing his lips up her neck and to her lips, where he gave her the deepest and most meaningful kiss of all. Their first. It would be easy for any man to feign love for a beautiful woman who had thrown herself at him for a night, to twist and use her for his own pleasure and then discard her in the morning when he'd had his thrill. But he showed loud and clear in his kiss how sincere he was, how he reciprocated her feelings, not with his words, but with something so passionate that it couldn't possibly have been a lie. He wasn't touching her breasts because they were the most beautiful pair ever bared to him, but because they were attached to someone he wanted to love.

Pressing forward against his strong body and into his firm grip, Sona slid her hands down Jayce's sides as the kiss broke away. She wanted to push matters into the heavier and more physical side of love. As much as his kiss lit up her mind and made her heart beat rapidly in validation and joy for her emotions returned, his hands on her breasts were a much more potent driving force on her thoughts and her feelings. Lust easily edged out over affection, and she wanted to give herself to the inventor right there, to consummate their love in the writhing paradise of pleasures of the flesh so that her appetites could be sated and she could more clearly approach their newly forged love.

Her feet found the floor, lifting up off of his lap a little but remaining bent forward for the sake of his touch as she reached for his pants. He squirmed as she grabbed the band and started pulling them off, Jayce offering no resistance to her touch. His arousal was clear, even if he had a slightly better handle on it; there was a bulge in his pants unmistakable in its nature and very eager to make her acquaintance. As Sona did away with them and with his underclothes, it was revealed in all of its long, thick, rigid glory. Hoping to catch some manner of reaction from what little face she exposed, he looked up at her just in time to catch the bite of her plump ruby lip, which made his cock throb in excitement. Although his endowment wasn't in dire need of validation, the approval of a beautiful woman always excited him, no matter how much his impressive cock spoke for itself.

Her hands reached for his lap, Sona needing both of them to seize it, one at his base and one at his head, feeling the hot, needy flesh with a tight grip. She moved both hands in tandem, pressing forward a little more into his hands as they became gropier, trying to knead her plump tits a little firmer in return, thumbs pressing into the nipples as they grew harder, their tips still hidden beneath her large, round areolae, though the bumps along them grew excited and at attention beneath his expert touch.

She tried to match that rhythm with his cock, pumping steadily up and down with both hands in perfect sync along either end of his shaft. His flesh was rigid beneath her touch, the occasional throb letting her know how much he was enjoying it and urging her to give it a little more speed. She continued chewing at and licking her lips, calling ahead to something both of them were well aware was almost a certainty, not that either of them seemed to be in any particular hurry to push it toward that. They had the time to spend on some foreplay first, on getting to know each others' bodies a little more intently first. There would be plenty of time for other sorts of fun once they had that familiarity down.

Letting one of his hands slide beneath the heavy, fatty breast, he kept it steady as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, ignoring the fact it was hidden inside and sucking nonetheless. He had never been too much of a breast man; they were gorgeous and wonderful things, but never the sole focus of his attention, especially for someone as perfect as Sona was, no single inch of flesh a disappointment in the least. But hers were so incredible he simply couldn't help himself, licking and kissing at her breast, not caring if it was all he did the whole night; they were well worth the attention and deserved all the lavishing they got. She was endowed enough to turn him into a breast fetishist and, with them in his face, he saw absolutely nothing wrong with that.

But while he was happy with just fondling her all night, Sona needed more, and pushed them further into something. Of course, she realized his fascination, and decided to indulge it, releasing his cock and pulling her chest away, straightening her body out before she dropped to her knees before him. Still sitting pantsless off the edge of the bed, he was in a perfect place to receive a tittyfuck, her hands pulling her swollen breasts up and planting them down in his lap, cock sitting sandwiched between the warm and soft flesh that he would have been mad to begin enjoying as thoroughly as he could. Her head tilted up, mask still obscuring her eyes, but he knew exactly how she was looking at him beneath the starry twilight he was greeted with. It was a look of love he gladly returned, the colour that filled again into her face telling him he had guessed correctly.

Her hands pushed her breasts tighter together, forming something tight and fleshy that enveloped his cock, the tip of which stuck out the top of her cleavage and oozed some precum excitedly. "It feels incredible," he moaned, his own hands setting behind him onto the mattress, helping to brace himself so that he could remain upright and watch her from above as she worked beautiful magic for his pleasure. Yep, he was definitely a breast man now, the thought of a titfuck never exciting him anywhere near as much as it did in that moment. Maybe he'd just never been with a woman who had the 'right' pair to turn him to the light.

She started to move, using her hands and her upper body to shift up and down, imparting wonderful friction unto his length, every inch greeted with the thrill of a perfect pair of breasts rubbing against it. Slowly at first, but both knew she wouldn't be able to keep that pace forever, not with the way they were looking at each other, the fire burning brighter and hotter in their bellies. They were needy and horny, keeping themselves from pushing into something frantic under the pressure of their love making them want to show some restraint. Not to mention, the last thing they wanted was to come off as someone who only wanted a fuck. Foreplay was important, no matter how antsy they were on the inside.

Though she couldn't make any sounds, her breath grew heavy enough to hear, and as she looked down to focus on the task at hand that meant warm, wet breath running along his tip, making it twitch and shiver excitedly whenever it wasn't obscured by an upward pull of her massive breasts. Her shoulders rolled, entire upper body lifting up to get the most movement she could, every centimeter she dragged them upward another centimeter of friction he was gifted in each direction every time she came down.

Jayce was, as far as anyone who knew him solely as the "Defender of Tomorrow" was concerned, a stoic and staunch man who could not be shaken by anything. And indeed, his reputation in battle was that for a very good reason; he was indomitable and driven in ways few men could muster. But with Sona, he showed a different side. A side that moaned, whose head leaned back and who openly shuddered in gleeful enjoyment of the pleasure she was giving him. It seemed wrong not to, both because she was working so hard to get him off, but also because if they were truly to be together, he couldn't wear a mask or hide his true feelings. He had to be more honest with the woman he loved than with himself if it was to work, and so he made no attempt to hide how good the titfuck felt, how much he thoroughly enjoyed everything about it. "You're very good at this, and if I may say so, you're perfectly equipped for it as well."

His compliment didn't seem too off-colour given the way her cheek brightened again, one of his hands quick to lean forward and brush along it, feeling the extra warmth there as she received his kind, albeit sordid, words gladly. She nuzzled into his caressing hand, her smile widening as she worked a little faster, hoping she could make him feel as good as he ever had before, if not better. This was the perfect way for a night to go as far as she was concerned, an nontraditional and lewd way to express her feelings, but it was working out so well thus far that she pressed the advantage, keeping at it eagerly. The only thing she wanted, what she worked toward eagerly, was his pleasure, knowing hers would follow gladly on the heels of his. But she had spent so long imagining all the things they could do together, all the ways he could pleasure her and she could pleasure him, that she couldn't help but live out one of those, spiraled out by chance and his surprise fascination with her breasts.

Tilting her head back up to him, she bit her lip hard, hoping her attempt at nonverbal communication worked. She wanted him to go harder, to fuck her tits instead of being fucked by them. And as luck would have it, he understood perfectly, leaning forward and gripping her shoulders to keep her still as he gathered himself up and stood upright. She skittered back a little, standing higher up herself as he began to work, thrusting upward into the tight, fleshy glory of her breasts with gusto. His hips worked powerfully to get off, grip on her shoulders firm and intense but loving enough, measured and restrained so as not to hurt, merely to keep her in place amid his strong pushes, which he admitted certainly tempted a threat to her stability. She was a strong girl, but surely not sturdy enough to handle the full bore of a man as strong as Jayce by her own standing.

She moaned, able to focus on pushing her breasts hard together, getting a little more tightness from her ability to keep a steady hold instead of having to balance force inward and vertically, keeping her smile wide the whole time. Her fingers found her nipples, pinching and tugging excitedly at them. Her breasts were more than her proudest feature, they were also remarkably sensitive, and her attention to them drew excitable pleasure, sometimes the sole focus of nightly sessions where she toyed with her nipples for what felt like a brilliant eternity until she came. That was no longer a concern with his strong arms to settle into at night, but she could still tease herself up to her peak with her nipples alone, and it clearly paid dividends given how incredibly wet she was, her aching mound a little puffier and straining its camel toe against her skintight outfit very clearly. Or at least, it would be clear once she showed it to him, likely the best indicator possible of how much the wonderful and strapping man would have to tend to her.

"Unf, so warm and tight," he groaned. "This is amazing, Sona, and I'm so thankful you showed me how you felt. I know it's probably not the time to get sappy, but I can't help it right now." He tried to cover up his nerves with some laughter as he hammered away at her cleavage, not letting up as he got sweet and loving with his words, as though he weren't currently tittyfucking the woman he was expressing joy for his connection to. It wasn't suitable dirty talk in the least, but it made her smile wide nonetheless, an odd quirk but one she found endearing. A man so upright and wonderful he made inappropriately sappy bedroom talk was much better than one hurling insults and vulgarity at her on the assumption it would rile her up more.

She wished she could respond to his sweetness with words of her own, or at least moan from how well his cock pumping between her breasts accentuated the pleasure of toying with her nipples. He'd dripped enough pre down her breasts that they had become a bit slick, allowing the flesh to glide swiftly together, letting the pace naturally pick up. Her lips formed around words she couldn't muster, making her breaths quiver as the sole sounds she could make. At the very least, they did a fantastic job of telling Jayce how far along she was, how turned on she had gotten even if she couldn't put it to words.

"I want to try your mouth now. Is that okay?" He caressed her cheeks again as he looked down at her, seeking permission to feel her plump red lips wrapped around his cock, since she was clearly enjoying what she was in the midst of all its own. But she nodded without hesitation; anything to make him happy. She released her breasts, which parted as he pulled out from within her cleavage, her hands immediately reaching for his base and his hip as she tugged him forward, taking the initiative on her blowjob. She could have taken it slow, but she'd already spent too long getting them fired up for restraint to even be a word that existed in her mind anymore. They were too deep for anything tender and building, leading to her opening her mouth wide and pressing forward, not stopping until he was in her throat and she could almost feel herself gag on it.

Her eager mouth wrapped tight around his penis, hot and warm, with a tongue that gladly got to work at lapping at it as her head bobbed quickly-for a muscle that didn't get much work due to her inability to speak, it was surprisingly as strong as anyone else's tongue. Each push forward let his tip peek into her throat, finding a new degree of tight warmth there before she pulled away again. Her hand held steadily to his base, pumping in time with her hand as she looked up at him, overjoyed to see his head tipped back a bit, his expression distinctly one of pleasure. He wanted this badly, had for quite a long time, and his expectations of how good it felt paled in comparison to the reality.

Though she couldn't moan around his cock or let him know how excited she was, her sloppy sucking noises did just fine, the songstress putting that extra bit of effort into making it a wet and noisy blowjob, slobbering on his cock in lieu of more verbal forms of lewdness. She knew that sound was an important part of the experience, that sex was best as an all-senses experience, and she sought to thrill his hearing with what she could, the same way she had learned that nonverbal communication could come from being very noticeable in gestures and overall bearings. When she wanted to be understood, the curvaceous, silent Sona could become a rather physical and imposing figure.

It was hard not to give himself to lust into her mouth the same way he had her cleavage. The temptation to just grab hold of her blue twintails and fuck her face until he'd had his fill, letting her deepthroat him down to the hilt. She'd probably let him too, given how smitten she was, the fact that her free hand was rubbing all over her swollen breasts in a display of pure lust. But he was a gentleman and it was their first time, so he conceded to his hips a steady rhythm to match hers, but not one that imposed too much upon her gullet or seemed too rough. If their relationship was bound to get that physical, it would do so naturally.

After so long between her breasts, his cock didn't stand a chance at lasting while in her mouth, and soon enough he was on the verge. "I'm close," he warned, the decent thing to do. "How do you want it? Lady's choice."

She was quick to use the hand on his hips to urge him back, letting his cock flop out of her mouth and strike her in the cheek, now rather slimy, copious amounts of saliva coating it, with connective strands connecting his tip to her lips. Her hand got more frantic as she leaned down a little, pointing his cock directly at her mask. Moaning, Jayce's legs tightened and clenched up as his balls finally released, and he painted the starry sky of Sona's mask with thick ropes of cum that splattered across the visor. Her hand continued to stroke as it came out, thick and plentiful and obscuring her vision, but she couldn't have been happier with the result, her cum-streaked lips curling into a wide smile as she stood up.

Jayce was a sturdy man, but his legs weakened a little in the wake of release, which left him panting heavily and vulnerable to a push from Sona. She shoved him back down onto the bed, straddling his lap again, but this time with her hands on his chest to ensure he remained on his back. Her grace was catlike, and he could almost imagine her purrs as she pressing the apparent outline of her sopping wet pussy against his still very rigid cock, dry-humping him to ensure that if he was the sort of man who lost most of his steam after the first shot, that he would be boiling again real soon.

Sona imagined music playing in her head as she moved, dancing against his cock and biting his lip, proving herself capable of being both the DJ and the booty dancer. At least, until Jayce's hands were upon her inner thighs, grabbing hard at the bodysuit and tearing yet another hole into it, not even bothering to continue the tear down the middle but creating a new one entirely. One that exposed her puffy pink pussy and the tuft of blue that sat atop it. Reaching around her body, he tore another hole from the small of her back all the way to her thighs, exposing her plump ass to his groping hands as she continued rubbing her now exposed pussy up against his shaft for a moment longer, letting him feel how wet she was for him.

But it wasn't something she had the patience to keep up for too long. She was too gone, too needy, and after only a few seconds she could take it no longer, lining his tip up with her entrance and sinking down into his lap, wasting no time in building up to anything. It was a tight fit, but lust ruled her actions and pushed her onward as her knees found their place beside his hips and she started to ride his cock with vigor. It was a decision certainly vindicated by the fact it felt so good, aching and rigid and big enough for her to feel full in ways she'd never known before, like she was just short of being at capacity.

Her ass bounced and jiggled as she came down into his lap, his hands gladly kneading her round cheeks and reaping the benefits of their motion, but his eyes were elsewhere, watching the wild heaving of her breasts. They moved freely, unfettered by anything to hold them down and letting them bounce every which way as she moved, just out of sync with her rhythm, but he wasn't bothering to keep time, fascinated by the way they moved. He really had been dragged down deep into a breast fetish, but he knew nobody could blame him, and if they had, it was only because they had no idea how beautiful the hypnotic heaving of a gorgeous and massive pair of breasts, how well it accentuated a tight and absolutely dripping pussy wrapped around their cock like a vice.

They knew that communication would be the biggest issue in their relationship, but already Jayce was getting a good read on her, figuring out her little gestures and how she reacted to things, the tiny details that when picked up on would make it much easier to get on. It was vital he understand her every move and expression to get a feel for just how she worked, if they were going to be an item. It was in the way her hands gripped his shirt, how her lips curled and smacked together, how her spine arched a little whenever he hit her just right, as if she was silently moaning regardless. Watching her atop him was enrapturing, the most wonderful enhancement of the intense pleasure he was subjected to.

Her hips picked up a steady pace, the noises of flesh on flesh filled the room amid heavy breaths and groans of bliss. She came down hard each time, pleasure surging up through her, shaking her to the core as well as on the outside, rather vigorously and for the rapturous enjoyments of his hands and eyes. But Sona knew that if Jayce enjoyed watching her breasts, he'd enjoy touching them even more, and angled forward, her hands helping keep her steady and bouncing without breaking rhythm as she eased her chest down into his face, almost smothering him with her ample breasts.

It was paradise for Jayce, who moaned into her cleavage as she lowered it down harder, his lips eager to kiss every inch of flesh he could. She was correct in her assumption, and he lavished in the chance to enjoy her breasts shoved into his face, forceful but certainly not unwanted. In fact, even more wanted than it had been when it began their night, given the lusty filter with which he now saw everything. His face pressed up into her breasts, into the tighter air heavy with her scent, and gladly surrendered to his fate and to the indulgence all which he'd never knew he lusted for. Surrender and rapture were sweet.

Neither could last very long, carried by the mixture of affection and arousal that only a post-confession first time could elicit. The swirl of emotions too conflicting to the sorted through, with only love standing out amid everything else. It was potent and incredible, and neither of them could hold back release even if they wanted to. Sona came first, crying out in long-deserved bliss as her body lit up in brilliant, white-hot flame. She'd been pushed to the edge by their foreplay the most, granted too much to grasp at and be riled up by, but not enough substance to get off to, making the frantic pounding she forced upon herself in riding him with all her energy something long-needed and so sweet to finally feel. She shuddered as the flames spread, her pussy clenching down around his cock and trying to milk him dry of his seed in a show of biological need. If she could make sounds she would be screaming, crying out in ecstasy as she made a slick, sticky mess of her love's lap, quim leaking freely and plentifully. Her hands tightened harder around his shirt as her spine arched hard, head rolling back and frustration building at the fact she couldn't join him in noise.

He could feel the desperation against him, the way her breasts pressed even tighter, the way she was even firmer around him and her inner walls pulsated. He was glad to indulge the urge to be filled, bucking upward powerfully and filling her with another heavy load that spread a heavy, all-encompassing warmth throughout her. His hands gripped her ass harder, face pressed up to her cleavage as he gave into a more physical passion, meeting her and making okay her lack of noise by trying to silence himself as much as possible and focus on his ability to touch her as well. He could tell she was frustrated, but this was not the time to be anything short of overjoyed at the beauty they'd created. Comfort was of the utmost importance, and so he focused on his own physical side, hoping to meet her on the same level.

She picked up on it, and as she slumped down weak atop him, she smiled wide, wishing she could tell him how glad she was of his efforts and of his love, but knowing that fretting over being able to speak was counterproductive. She instead sought to cuddle up warmly against him, to press soft kisses into his lips and bask in their warmth. She had no idea what they were, but knew what the felt, and for the moment that was enough for her. Everything else that followed could wait until they'd had their first romantic night together. This was what mattered.


End file.
